


All I Want For Christmas

by rubygirl29



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas Story, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubygirl29/pseuds/rubygirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam, Evan, cookies, yumm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

All I Want for Christmas

(Sequel to _I’ll be Home for Christmas_ )  
Warning: Extreme fluff. Not my usual thing at all, but given the prompt, the season, and two hot guys ... what more can I say?

Written for Mel and Noir who wanted Cam/ Lorne, kisses and cookies for Christmas. I was driving home from work when this song came on the radio and I could _see_ what I wanted to write.

 **All I Want for Christmas**

Lorne was a light sleeper. He’d become used to dozing; tense, close to the surface, ready for action, boots on the ground,. He might have slept better with Cam close to him, but he didn’t think sharing a bed with with their son was the best way to tell Cam’s folks that they were lovers. So, he took the small first floor guest room with its single bed, and was grateful that he was safe on earth.

He wasn’t surprised when he drifted up from his doze, but what had pulled him to the surface was ... the smell of baking cookies and the sound of Christmas carols. He got out of bed and padded down the hall on bare feet. He stood in the kitchen doorway, poised on the verge of laughter.

Mitchell was wearing red flannel pajama bottoms, a white t-shirt, and the Santa hat. There was a dusting of flour on his nose, and he was stirring a bowl of something that smelled enticingly like cookie dough. “Cam? What are you doing?” Evan asked.

Cam knew he was caught sticky-fingered. He gave Evan a sheepish grin. “Making cookies for Santa. And if you breathe a word of this to anybody at SGC, I’ll send you back to P3X-403.” He jabbed the wooden spoon at Lorne.

“Now that’s just plain mean, Mitchell. Those were the worst five months of my life.”

“But you came back and kicked my sorry ass out of bed and into PT.”

“I was so pissed I would have kicked anybody’s ass.” He grinned. “But yours was the most tempting.”

Cam laughed at that, blushed a bit. He held out a hand and pulled Evan close for a kiss. He tasted like vanilla and sugar and Evan deepened the kiss, thoroughly exploring Cam’s mouth. “You’ve been eating cookie dough,” he whispered.

“Guilty as charged,” Cam nibbled at the corner of Evan’s mouth. “This is sweeter. What do you think?”

“Mmm ... I might need a sample for comparison.”

Cam’s eyes warmed with love. He pinched off a bit of dough and waved it under Lorne’s nose. “Smells good, doesn’t it?”

Evan leaned in and took a quick bite. “I think you’re right. Not as sweet. I think it needs more sugar.”

Cam pinched off more dough and rolled it in a small bowl of coarse sugar. He dusted it over Evan’s lips, and when he licked it off, Cam pulled him close, his warm hands spanning Evan’s ribcage. He kissed the sugar off his mouth, traced the sweetness of his lips with his tongue. Evan smiled, his lips curving against Cam’s. Cam didn’t need much encouragement to take the kiss deeper, to explore Evan’s body; his hands sliding down to the waist of his sleep pants, slipping inside and finding him warm and hard to his touch. Evan moaned softly, wanting more.

They were both starting to breathe rapidly. They pressed close; bodies yearning. It was what they both wanted, but somehow, it wasn’t right. Evan drew a shaky breath and pulled away. “Cam, this is your folks’ kitchen and we’re ready to have sex right here on the table. Tell me what’s wrong with that picture?”

Cam released him and stepped back. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes dark with arousal. “I want you,” he said. “Damnit, Evan ... I _need_ you.” His voice was rough, breaking on his desire.

Evan laid a palm against Cam’s face. “I know. I want that, too, but not here. Listen, Cam, I have leave through New Years. We could go back to Colorado Springs after Christmas.”

“You are too damn logical,” Cam said regretfully. He kissed the corner of Lorne’s mouth where he had missed a sugar crystal. “But still sweet. So, are we going to finish these cookies?”

“I’d hate to disappoint Santa,” Evan teased. He tweaked Cam’s hat. “Let’s do this.”

The dough was rolled, cut into star-shapes, which seemed particularly appropriate given the circumstances. Cam slid the trays into the oven and set the timer. “Low tech,” he said. “Now we wait.”

Evan dimmed the lights and they kissed while the music played in the background. Suddenly, Cam held up his hand. “Wait a sec. I’ve always liked this one,” he turned up the volume on the radio a bit. He set his hands on Evan’s waist. “You dance?”

Evan eyed him warily. “Yeah. Thanks to my mom.”

Cam laughed, nibbled on his earlobe, and they began to move in time to the music; in the dim light, in the intimate scents of vanilla, sugar, and each other’s closeness. “All I want for Christmas is you,” Cam sang as they danced.

“Looks like we both got our wish,” Evan said. He looked up at the ceiling where a sprig of mistletoe hung from the kitchen chandlier. “Your mom is tempting fate with that.”

“Mom’s a romantic at heart.” Cam drew him close for a kiss. The timer chimed and , he sighed and drew away as the music ended. “I’d better get those out before they set off the smoke alamr.” He stole one last kiss from Evan and took the cookies out of the oven. “Perfect.”

“You know, just in the interest of science, we ought to do a taste test,” Evan suggested. “With milk.”

“Just for science,” Cam agreed solemnly. He poured two glasses and they sat at the table, hands linked, pausing between bites to kiss. They both knew it couldn’t last. In a few days, Evan would step through the gate to Atlantis and Cam would have his own demons to fight.

This Christmas would lead to next Christmas, but their wishes would stay the same.

 _The End_


End file.
